<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We can't all be sex gods by hiimCynth (HiImCynth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655922">We can't all be sex gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth'>hiimCynth (HiImCynth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace can do that, Ace is a slut which is why he knows everything but its never mentioned, Aftercare, And also kinda irrelevant, And its not even about the smut, Blow Jobs, Check In With Your Partner PLEASE, I dunno how to tag this, I just had an image of sanji's head on someones lap and ran with it, Its actually kinda serious, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sanji just needs to be told hes a good boy sometimes, Smut, Talks about kinks and consent, This is not about smut but it contains it, This is the first smut fic ive written since i was 15, Zoro's pretty sure he can too, like feather light, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Zoro have a talk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We can't all be sex gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Good boy," Ace whispered. "You're doing so good for us baby."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sanji was laid out on the bed, his head held in Ace's lap as Ace stroked his hair, whispering encouragement. Zoro had his lips wrapped around Sanji's dick, sucking him slowly, leaving him just on the precipice of orgasm.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're perfect for us Sanji, come on, you can do it. Cum for me." And Sanji did, right into Zoro's mouth. As soon as he came down from his high and realized what he did, he made a move to sit up and apologize but Ace held him down.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's okay baby, that's exactly what he wanted, you were perfect." Sanji was still a little anxious and looked at Zoro, who gave a minute nod of his head. Sanji relaxed and let Ace stroke his hair.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Zoro took a washcloth to clean Sanji up and Ace stayed where he was sitting, watching and glancing down at Sanji's sleeping form occasionally.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you never <em>tell </em>him he did good?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't really talk all that much. Usually have his tongue in my mouth. Or his dick."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Zoro, you've gotta tell him sometimes, he's not a mind reader. Tell him that he did good and you're proud of him and he did just what you wanted. And if he didn't you gotta tell him that too, okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What are you the goddamn sex police or something?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Some people are different, Zoro, they need to hear that they did good. They can't just figure it out. We can't all be sex gods."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll... Keep that in mind."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you. Now, do you want to carry him or should I?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>